


Tales Of Dylanbug And Hanselnoir

by Colossalstars



Category: 101 Dalmatian Street (Cartoon), Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Crime Fighting, Crossover, F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-06
Updated: 2019-10-18
Packaged: 2020-11-26 01:57:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 9,020
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20922281
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Colossalstars/pseuds/Colossalstars
Summary: Dylan gets up as usual to get ready for school but sadly has to wait for dolly to get up, Dylan puts on his collar then earrings to summon tikki, tikki is Dylans kwami that helps him transform into mister bug to fight evil.





	1. Artistastic

**Author's Note:**

> so this world is mostly run by animals so think of it as a zootopia of some sort so humans are out, this world does take place in camden but i decided to mix things up and add super heroes and stuff like action, Dylan and Hansel are the League roles in this so yeah. Lets say one day this becomes a popular story or a well liked story i don't mind adding ocs like canine or foxes to the story but just like Dalmatian nation oc i need the bio of the character so don't be afraid to ask about adding your oc to the cross over. another thing no they do not look like humanoid dogs they still do dog things and look like animals but this time Dylan and the others do go to school like humans so yeah that sums up the story for anyone that reads this.
> 
> Tonight’s akumatized villain 
> 
> Name: Da Vinci Dalmatian  
Villain name: Artistastic  
Ability’s: can illustrate her point by drawing anything she wants and it comes to life and uses the color of her paint brush to have different affects.  
Stats:  
Power| 4/10  
Speed| 3/10  
Intelligence| 8/10

Introduction:

???: Many centuries ago magic jewels with extraordinary powers were created, these were the miraculous. thought out history heroes used these magic jewels for the greater good, two of theses miraculous are more powerful than the others, the earrings of the Ladybug provides the power of creation, and the ring of the black cats which grants power of destruction. According to legend whoever controls both of these jewels will achieve absolute power.  
???: i want that absolute power, nooroo. who do i obtain those miraculous?  
nooroo: but ma'am no one knows where those jewels are.  
???: but yet i found you did i? Now remind me what was your miraculous power again?  
nooroo: the moth brooch allows you to grant others superpowers and to make that person into your devoted follower.  
???: hmm when it comes to luring superheroes what can be better than creating supervillains?  
Nooroo: but master the miraculous is not supposed to be used for evil purposes.  
???: I WILL OBTAIN THAT POWER NOOROO! You seem to forget that i own you so you will obey your master.  
Nooroo: y-yes Ma'am.  
???: Nooroo Dark Wings, Rise! (transformation begins) From this day on i shall be know as.... Hawk moth.

present day:  
Dylan: ugh another day for school.  
Tikki: well you have to go to school Dylan.  
Dylan: the only reason why im going is because my Hansel is there  
Tikki: is all you think about is Hansel (giggles)  
Dylan: (looks at tikki) maybe (smirks)  
Dylan hears the door opening behind.  
Dylan: (whispers) tikki hide.  
Da Vinci: hi Dylan (sits right next to him)  
Dylan: hi sis why the long face?  
Da Vinci: oh it's nothing (looks down in shame)  
Dylan: come on i know your sad face you can tell me whats wrong?  
Da vinci: it's just that the art contest is coming up and i don't think i have what it takes to win (says with Disappointment  
Dylan: oh come on sis i know you can win you art is amazing.  
Da Vinci: aw thanks bro (hugs) ok i'm off.  
Dylan: (laughs) that was a quick change, wish you luck you can win sis.  
Da Vinci gave a thumbs up before leaving the room and leaves

Dolly enters the room to talk to Dylan  
Dolly: so you ready yet or?  
Dylan: yeah coming.  
While Dylan and Dolly walk to school Da Vinci walks to the art contest that is taking place in the art museum. while she enters the building Da Vinci sees her friend Dawson waiting for here at the entrance.  
Da Vinci: Dawson! what are you doing here?  
Dawson: i got bored and decided to cheer you on, we are friends are we not?  
Da Vinci: how...did you know i was coming here?  
Dawson: Dj told me  
Da vinci: (in a teasing voice) ooohh~ you mean you boyfriend.  
Dawson: (blushing) oh come on that joke isnt funny.  
Da Vinci: i'm just messing around, come on lets in side.  
Dawson and Da Vinci entered the building to see the Competition, but to there surprise they see Clarissa standing in Da vincis spot.  
Dawson whispers to Da Vinci.  
Dawson: oh boy don't look now but its the queen of all evil.  
Da Vinci: oh no why did she have to be here.  
Dawson: don't worry i'm sure nothing will go wrong.  
Clarissa: (walks over to them) well... well... well it's the girl who thinks she an artist.  
Dawson: oh boy here we.  
Clarissa: i don't know why you to even bother showing up, because i already won this contest.  
Dawson: how so, what you butler drew something for you because last time i check you have to make your own art.  
Clarissa: if you must know my daddy is hosting this contest so no matter what trash you brought here it will be utterly useless to try to think that gassy art is going to win.  
Da Vinci: wait but that isn't fair you can't just have your father let you win because you said so.  
Clarissa: well we'll see little Dalmatian (walks away) we'll see.

Dawson: ugh don't give her the time of day she's most likely faking it, come on lets go.  
Da Vinci: signs ok.  
While Dawson and Da Vinci wait for the contest to begin Dylan is having his own problems at school.  
Dylan: ugh i can't do it fergus im such a loser.  
Fergus: come on Dyl you can talk to him, look he's all by himself spike isn't even talking to him.  
Dylan: what if Hansel says no  
fergus: dude he won't Hansel is a nice guy he won't reject you (whispers) maybe.  
Dylan: i heard that (starts walking away) i can't ask him out now, nows not the time.  
fergus: D-dog come on you'll never know until you tr-  
Fergus stops his sentence due to him noticing hansel is walking towards them.  
fergus: dude he's come act natural.  
Dylan: Ah! he is?! oh um (looks around).  
Hansel: Hey Dylan hi Fergus.

Fergus: sup Hansel didn't see you there  
Hansel: heh um are you ok Dylan?  
Dylan: (hiding behind Fergus) oh h-hi Hansel how ya i mean y-you (awkwardly waves)  
Hansel: (smirks) im doing find just waiting on Spike he should of been here by now weird.  
Fergus: wow that is weird but Hansel while you're here Dylan would like to ask you something.  
Hansel: (tilts head) oh what that you would like to ask me Dylan (looks directly at Dylan.  
Dylan: (sweating) oh me!? i was w-wonder if you would l-l-like to g-  
Before Dylan could finish his sentence the ground started vibrating as if an earth quake is happing in Camden Dylan and Hansel looked for where source is coming from. the two looked at the art Museum and noticed cracks on the base of the museum.  
Dylan: Fergus get out of here  
fergus: but what about you.  
Dylan: um ill find some cover you go.  
fergus: um ok stay stay safe dyl (runs to safety)   
Dylan: Hansel yo-.  
Hansel: (grabs Dylan) i got you.  
Hansel carried Dylan out of danger by running inside the school.  
Hansel: (while holding him) are you ok?  
Dylan: (blushing) your amazing.  
Hansel: (raises eyebrow) hm?  
Dylan: i m-mean that was amazing but you should go before things get wild.  
Hansel: (puts him down) i guess school is over then hm (laughs)  
Dylan: (blushing) heh yeah, um mister bug and chat noir will fix this.  
Hansel: (smirks ) i'm sure they will, see you tomorrow (runs off)  
Dylan: ok tikki lets find a place transform (runs to the bath room)  
Hansel runs back outside to transform.  
Hansel: ok plagg the coast is clear.  
Plagg: what you're don crushing on your boyfriend already?  
Hansel: come on Plagg you know my heart belongs to mister bug, Dylan is just a friend.  
Plagg: yeah sure he is  
Hansel: PLAGG CLAWS OUT! (transforms)  
while Hansel turns into chat noir Dylan is in the bathroom.  
Dylan: ok tikki no ones watching   
tikki: i hope Da Vinci is alright  
Dylan: me to  
Tikki: well better get your suit on  
Dylan: TIKKI SPOTS ON! (transforms)


	2. Battle Of Art

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Before the events that happened during school Da Vinci and Dawson were at the art museum trying to figure out what Clarissa is playing, thirty minutes within the contest the Judges will now look at Da Vinci's work.

Da Vinci reveals her work expecting nothing to go wrong but the judges were shocked to see such unholy piece of art she displayed. Da Vinci was surprised to see the judges face expression so she took a look at her display.  
Da Vinci: oh... my... dog.  
the young Dalmatian was shocked to see her art ruined, it was covered in all types of paint making it hard to see what the art was. Da Vinci she says in the angry voice of tone.  
Da Vinci: I KNOW THIS WAS YOU CLARISSIA!  
Clarissia: (while standing by the judges) You dare blame me (looks away from Da Vinci) i have no idea what your talking about.  
Dawson: so not cool Clarissa!  
Clarissa: Daddy are you just going to let them talk to me like that.  
Connor: no one speaks to my daughter like that Da Vinci you are Disqualified!  
Dawson: but but thats not fair.  
Da Vinci with tears running down her face she ran out the building out of anger Dawson tried to stop her but before he ran after her Clarissa told Dawson.  
Clarissa: thats why ruff raff should say out the way.

Hawkmoth: (in a menacing tone of voice) ah. Nothing more heart breaking then being cheated out of win that is surely yours.

Hawkmoth grabs one of the white butterflies in the room and places her paw over the butterfly and turns it into a evil black akuma.  
Hawkmoth: fly away my little Akuma and make this artist paint the world black.  
The Akuma searches for Da Vinic in the town of Camden, within minutes the akuma finds Da Vinci sitting outside the building.

Dawson: hey are you ok Da Vinci  
Da Vinci: sniffs whatever i don't even care anymore  
Dawson : oh come on Da-  
Dawson spotted a black butterfly coming towards Da Vinci's bag  
Dawson: wait whats with that butterfly?  
the akuma touched her paint brush, once it made contact with the brush it turned it into a purple object. moments later Da Vinci picked her head up and starred at the street.  
Hawkmoth: greetings Artistastic don't let those unfair judges treat you like your some street dog, matter of fact I grant you the ability to show those judges what art really is but in return i need Mister bug and Chat noirs miraculous, do we have a deal?  
Da Vinci: (stands up) yes Hawkmoth i'll show the world what true art is! (transforms into a super villain)

Dawson: wait what Da Vinci! Um nice costume (nervously smiles)  
Artistastic: im no longer Da Vinci im Artistastic and i'll make Clarissa pay for cheating me out of my win!  
Dawson: wait hang on girl lets just talk about this, if you do that mister bug and chat noir will have to come and fight you.  
Artistastic: and where were they when that brat cheated huh?!  
Dawson: wait please le-  
Artistastic: i heard enough!   
Artistastic pins Dawson to the ground with the end of her giant paint brush.  
Artistastic: i'll give you a choice you're ether with me or against me (she says while pinning him)  
Dawson: (sweating) um um (panicking)  
Connor walks outside to see whats going on.  
Connor: i say whats going on out here?

Artistastic: (stares at Connor) you!  
Artistastic shoots a paint projectile at the judge.  
Connor: OH M-  
the Judge has been hit with a yellow splash of paint, the color yellow froze him completely still.  
Dawson: (while on the floor) wow thats cool, i mean wrong. Please stop this Da Vinci!  
Artistastic: if you want to help these jerk so bad, THEN MAYBE YOU SHOULD JOIN THEM! Artistastic used the color black on her giant brush and slams her brush onto the ground causing the ground to crack, luckily Dawson Dodged the attack the moment she raised her brush.  
Dawson: (inner thoughts) this girl is trying to kill me.  
Artistastic: stay right there Dawson i'll come back for you once i get rid of that brat (walks into the building with sass)  
Dawson: (yells) MISTER BUG CHAT NOIR HELP!

Artistastic enters the building looking for Clarissa.  
Artistastic: oooooooh Clarissa, come out i want to show you something.  
Clarissa: (walks outside a room) what who called me?  
Artistastic: there you are!  
Clarissa: ew what is that horrid dress your wearing? I guess that's expected from ruff raff.  
Artistastic: your sooo fast to judge, lets see how you like being judged!  
Artistastic used both her hands to wield her paint brush and did a Horizontal swipe attack to lounge green paint balls at her.  
Clarissa: OH PLEASE NOT THE FUR (covers her face).  
Before the paint can hit her Mister bug jumped in front of Clarissa and spin his magic yoyo to block the incoming attack.  
Dylanbug: get to safety i'll protect.  
Clarissa: well you better who else will protect me   
Dylan: sighs  
Artistastic: well well well, it's the bug in red i'm glad you showed up now you can give me your miraculous.  
Dylanbug: Wait Da Vinci is that you?  
Artistastic: i'm not Da Vinci i'm Artistastic, now give me your earrings  
Dylanbug: sorry s- i mean Da Vinci i can't do that, please i beg of you release your akuma.  
Artistastic: NEVER! i like my powers and your not taking my (getting ready to attack) POWERS AWAY!  
Artistastic rushes at Dylanbug but he was prepared for an attack, Dylan jumps six feet away from Artistastic attack range considering it seems she's going with close quarters combat. Dylan landed and begins his attack, Dylan threw his yoyo at her hoping to catch the paint brush. The yoyo wrapped around Artistastic weapon and Dylan sees this as his chance to pull the paint brush out of her hand.  
Dylanbug: gotcha!  
Dylan pulled the brush out of her paws, Dylan thought he could break the brush before Artistastic  
can get to him but he underestimated her speed. while the brush was moving in the air Artistastic Shoulder bass Dylan into the ground. while Dylan was recovering from the attack, Artistastic grabbed her paint brush and pinned him with the tip of the brush.  
Dylan: agh, i see you like to play dirty.  
Artistastic: check mate Mister Bug  
Hawkmoth: (transmission into Da Vinci thoughts) Yes good work now take his miraculous!

???: not so fast  
chat noir extended his staff at Artistastic, the staff pushed her by her stomach sending her flying across the hallway.  
Hanselnoir: you ok bugga bo (offers to pick him from the ground)   
Dylanbug: nice to see you kitty (accepts the help offered to him) and stop calling me that.  
Hanselnoir: aww but i love it when you get annoyed.  
Dylanbug: not time for flirting Chat noir we have a villain to fight.  
Hanselnoir: um but where did she go?  
Dylanbug: oh dog she vanished! ok we need to come up with a plan to take her down.  
Hanselnoir: do you know where the akumatized object is?  
Dylandug: why of course my silly kitty, it must be in her paint brush.  
Hanselnoir: thats what i love about you, your so smart (plays with his ears)  
Dylanbug: (annoyed) ok enough playing around lets find her.

Hansel and Dylan search for Artistastic but stumble upon Dawson walking by.  
Dylanbug: um sir you shouldn't be here it's dangerous.  
Dawson: but i want to help, (begs) please let me help you she's my friend.  
Hanselnoir: (whispers in Dylans ear) maybe he can help us bug.  
Dylanbug: (whispers back) are you crazy he'll but himself in danger  
Dawson: please i won't get in the way i beg of you.  
while they were talking a whit paint ball splashed them.  
Hansel: ah! what the.   
Artistastic: hope you boys can take a hit (snaps fingers)  
the white paint made them feel like they got hit by a truck sending them into an opened space room.  
Dylanbug: ouch, ok white paint bad no paint good.  
Dawson: gah, that really hurt i think i'll just lay here.  
Hanselnoir: (jumps back up) is that all you got that attack was nothing (says while trembling) Artistastic: aww poor kitty, whats wrong you running out of lives? (says in a mocking tone)  
Hanselnoir: ok i'll hold her off while you use that lucky charm (rushes at Artistastic)  
Dylanbug: (struggling to get up) ok (heavy breathing) good idea kitty.  
Dylan grabs his magic yoyo and says the magic words.  
Dylan: LUCKY CHARM!  
The lucky charm gave Dylan a water bottle.  
Dylan: um what am i supposed to do with this?  
Dylan looks at his surroundings and noticed the the power box up stairs and also a big light bulb on the ceiling, he looks at Dawson and comes up with a idea.  
Dylan picks up Dawson.  
Dylanbug: i hope you like playing super heroes because i need your help.  
Dawson: REALLY! I'll be glad to help mister bug (he says happily)  
Dylanbug: ok so don't freak out but i'm going to give you this water bottle and i will throw you at the power box, when i yell now i want you to pour it on the power box ok?  
Dawson: um could you repeat that?  
Dylanbug: no time, i trust you! (throws him up stairs)  
Dawson: aaaaaaahhhhh! (lands) ow, im ok (thumbs up)

Hanselnoir: anytime bugga bo.  
Dylyanbug: chat noir use Cataclysm to touch the floor under the huge light bulb.  
Hanselnoir: anything for my bug (runs toward the center of the)  
Artistastic: HEY GET BACK HERE CAT!  
Hansel places his staff back on his tool belt and says the magic word  
Hanselnoir: CATACLYSM!

Hansel used his destructive energy coming from his left paw to to destroy the floor, Hansel and Da Vinci fell into the basement of the art museum.  
Hanselnoir: (while his hand is sticking out of the rumble) ouch.  
Artistastic: (recovers from the crash) wow toy trust that bug that much huh? well thats to bad because that ring is mine now!  
Hawkmoth: Yes grab his ring!  
Dylanbug: NOW DAWSON!  
Dawson pours the water on the power box shutting down the power.   
Artistastic: ah! whats going on i can't see.  
Hansel has the ability to see in the dark due to the ring of the black cat so he rush to Da Vinci and kicked the paint brush out of her paws.   
Artistastic: nooooo! my brush!  
Hanselnoir: up to you bugga bo!  
Dylan can barely see the brush but he threw his yoyo at the big moving object that is moving in mid air, Dylan pulled the brush towards him and snaps it in half. the akuma comes out of the brush and Dylan has to capture it before it gets away. so Dylan spins his yoyo and says.

Dylanbug: play times over little akuma (yoyo spinning) time to de evilize.   
Dylan throws his magic yoyo and captures the akuma before it gets away, once he caught it he pulls the yoyo back to him and says  
Dylanbug: Gocha! (cleansed butterfly comes out of the yoyo) bye bye little butterfly.  
Dawson: DON'T FORGET THIS MISTER BUG! (throws water bottle).  
Dylanbug: (catches the bottle) thank you.  
Dylan throws the lucky charm in the air and says   
Dylanbug: MIRACULOUS MISTER BUG!

The magic ladybugs cleaned up all the damage from Artistastic and Da Vinci reverts back to her normal self.  
Da Vinci: what am i doing here?  
Hanselnoir: don't worry your safe now.  
Hansel picks Da Vinci up and jumps out the hole.  
Hanselnoir: you two should go home, you should rest from what happened today.  
Dawson: sure thing chat noir, come lets go Da Vinci  
Dylanbug: oh Da Vinci?  
Da Vinci: yes?  
Dylanbug: make sure you tell Dj how brave this kid is.  
Da Vinci: (laughs) sure thing.  
Dawson: (blushing) oh come on i was just trying to help.  
Da Vinci: Thank you Mister bug and Chat noir.  
Hakwmoth: you may have won this time mister bug but my next villain will be my greatest master piece (window closes)  
Dawson and Da Vinci leave the building. Hansel and Dylans jewels starting blinking.  
Dylanbug: oh shoot im about to transform back, cya kitty.  
Hansel noir: wait (gently grabs his arm) you can tell me who you are i swear i won't tell anyone  
Dylanbug: look chat noir we have to keep our identity a secret  
Hanselnoir: oh ok (sad expression on his face)  
Dylanbug: once we defeat hawkmoth then we can but for now we have to remain a secret.  
Hanselnoir: (grabs his paw) i understand (kissing his paw) i hope we can do this again sometime (winks).  
Dylanbug: hopefully not to soon, bug out (leaves the building)  
Hanselnoir: goodbye my love.

Episode one finished


	3. Disaster Twins

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tonights akumatized villain 
> 
> Name: Dizzy Dalmatian & Dee Dee Dalmatian  
Villain name: Disaster Twins  
Ability(Dizzy): Control Cloud and Wind  
Ability(Dee Dee): Control Electricity  
Stats(Dizzy):  
Power| 5/10  
Speed| 3/10  
Intelligence| 4/10  
Stats(Dee Dee):  
Power| 6/10  
Speed| 4/10  
Intelligence| 2/10
> 
> Dolly invites summer over on a school night so she can help her on a school project, Summer is taking a while to show up due to the bad weather outside. While Dolly waits for Summer, Dylan is having his own problems dealing with the trouble makers up stairs. Dylan agreed to watch Dizzy and Dee Dee for tonight because Doug and Delilah are out with the pups. It's just Dylan, Dolly, Dee Dee, Dizzy and soon coming to the Dalmatians house Summer.

Summer arrives and knocks on the door. Dolly hears the door and begins walking towards the door.  
Dolly: (opens the door) Hey! whats up.  
Summer: nothing much (laughs) so you going to let me in girl or what (she says jokingly)  
Dolly: sure come on lets get this project done.  
Summer: (walks inside and closes the door behind her) are you sure you invited me for the project (squinting)  
Dolly: (lying) of course why would i invite you to talk about boys (giggles)  
Summer: speaking of boys where's earrings at?  
Dolly: oh he's watching Dee Dee and Dizzy.  
Summer: aw that's sweat but i've been meaning to ask why does he wear those earrings now?  
Dolly: (shrugs) i don't know he just started wearing them after a month ago, don't know why.  
Summer: very odd (changes the subject) hey lets go play secrets (smiles)  
Dolly: sure lets go in the living room.  
While Dolly and Summer play secrets Dylan is struggling to put the twins asleep

Dylan catches Dee Dee holding his miraculous box  
Dylan: Dee Dee put that down!  
Dee Dee: (talking with the box in her mouth) it's just a box.  
Dylan: (Jumps at her) give me that.  
Dee Dee: (jumps out the way) you gotta catch me first.  
Dylan Chases Dee Dee around the room trying to get his box back. Dylan almost had it but Dizzy says.  
Dizzy: past it to me Dee Dee!  
Dee Dee: (throws it) catch.  
Dizzy: (catches it) nice past.  
Dylan rushes to Dizzy and grabs her before she runs off.  
Dylan: now fork it over.  
Dizzy: (lying) ok you win.  
Dee Dee tackles Dylan while he wasn't looking. While Dylan was on the ground Dee Dee noticed Dylans earrings and says.  
Dee Dee: nice earrings, let me try them on (reaches for his ear).  
Dylan: (yells) GAH NO! (jumps up).  
Dizzy: (stands up) what was that for.  
Dee Dee: yeah there just earrings.  
Dylan: well you can't touch these earrings.  
Dizzy: (tilts head) why? aren't earrings for girls?  
Dylan: yes wait i mean no, boys can where them to.  
Dee Dee: but Hansel does't wear one (laughs)  
Dylan: oh my dog just go to sleep please.  
While Dylan was yelling at the two it started thundering out side.

Dee Dee and Dizzy widen their eyes from the loud noise coming from outside. without hesitation they both ran towards Dylan hiding be him.  
Dee Dee and Dizzy: AHHHH!  
Dylan: ugh here we go.  
Dee Dee: thunder tent thunder tent!  
Dizzy: the thunder tent will keep us safe.  
Dylan: (turns around to look at them) look you two you are getting too old for the thunder tent.  
Dizzy: (begs) but Dylan  
Dee Dee: (begs) we need it  
Dylan: oh no we're not doing the puppy eyes go to bed.  
Dizzy: (grabs his leg) ppllleeeeasssseee.  
Dee Dee:(grabs his other leg) don't leave us the thunder is scary (puppy eyes)  
Dylan: im sorry but sooner or later you have to be big girls (picks them both up) come on  
Dylan carries both of them to their bed and places them gently down.  
Dylan: now good night i have homework to do.  
Dee Dee: you meanie.  
Dizzy: your earrings look stupid (sticks her tongue out)  
Dylan: good night girls (exits the room)  
Dee Dee and Dizzy stare at each other for a moment, then they try to get into sleeping position but the thunder became louder as the bad weather continued. Dizzy and Dee Dee feel great fear building up inside them. they felt betrayed by their own brother, but that leaves them the perfect victim for Hawkmoth.

Hawkmoth: Ah, what a beautiful night for disaster  
Hawkmoth grabbed one of the white butterflies in the room and turned it into a akuma.  
Hawkmoth: fly away my little akuma and evilize those twins  
The akuma flies over camden to find Dee Dee and Dizzy. It didn't take long for the akuma to find Dalmatian street. The Akuma slips though the window and makes contact with the pillow they were trying to sleep on.

Hawkmoth: hello disaster twins I’m hawkmoth so your brother won’t set up the thunder tent huh, he is such a mean brother for doing that so I give you the ability to make him fear the weather but this power doesn’t come free in return I want mister bug and chat noir miraculous, so we have a deal?

Dee Dee and Dizzy: Yes hawkmoth we'll make brother pay (transforms)

Dylan attempts to sleep in the tree house but his guilt is keeping him up. Tikki asks him.  
Tikki: shouldn't you be working.  
Dylan: (adjusting himself on the bed) Tikki i had to lie i'll never get any sleep if they keep bothering me.  
Tikki: so Dylan the protecter of Camden can't handle his little sisters.  
Dylan: well they're stronger than any villain i've face.  
Tikki: (giggles) let's hope they don't turn into villains.  
A loud noises came form outside. Dylan got out from the noise and went to check what's going on,  
before Dylan can peak outside his treehouse he can hear screaming.  
Dylan: (looking though his treehouse window) oh... dog  
Dylan can see the the house on fire, Dylan jumped out of his treehouse to check if anyone is alright  
Dylan: (lands on the grass) IM COMING! (runs towards the house).  
Dolly and Summer exit the house through the back door.  
Dolly: DYLAN! there you are (runs up to him and hugs him)  
Dylan: wheres Dizzy and Dee Dee (says with a worried expression oh his face)  
Summer: (heavy breathing) they attacked us! they're looking for you.  
Dylan: attacked? what are you talking about?  
Dizzy and Dee came out of the smoke coming from the roof riding on top of a thunder cloud.  
Dylan: DEE DEE!? DIZZY!?  
Disaster twins: (slowly floating towards them) were no longer Dee Dee or Dizzy anymore.  
Thunder: Im Thunder!  
Lightning: And i'm Lightning  
Disaster twins: AND WERE THE DISASTER TWINS!

Dylan: RUN!  
all three of them run from the Disaster Twins, but Dee Dee shoots a horizontal lightning strike, the attack separated Dylan from Summer and Dolly.  
Dolly and Summer: DYLAN!  
Dylan: (recovering from dodging the attack) I'm fine just go i'll catch up.  
Summer and Dolly trust Dylans words and ran away from them.  
Dylan: (rolls over on his back) listen you two stop this, we can talk this out.  
Thunder: no way you left us.  
Lightning: now you go bye bye.  
Hawkmoth sends a transmission through the Disaster Twins mind.  
Hawkmoth: don't forget our agreement, if you don't get me Mister bug and chat noir miraculous or i'll take your powers away.  
Disaster twins: (whining) uugggh fine. But first.  
The twins shoot a dark cloud at Dylan, Dylan was still dazed from the attack so the cloud makes contact with his leg. Dylan tries to move but the cloud won't come off his left leg.  
Dylan: please don't do this, if you don't stop then i'm telling mom (inner thoughts) like thats gonna work.  
Thunder: who cares, we have powers now.  
Lightning: and noooo one can stop us.  
Dylan: please stop.  
Thunder: bye bye Dylan.

Dylan gets thrown up in the air by dizzy dark cloud. The cloud sent him thousands of feet in the air. Dylan was so high In the sky he can see all of Camden.  
Dylan: (starts failing) ooooh dooog!  
Tikki: what are you going to do Dylan this means you have to fight your little sisters.  
Dylan: (while failing) fight them? No I’m going to save them.  
Dylan rearranged his failing position and proudly says the magic words.

Dylan: TIKKI SPOTS ON!


	4. Foxy Hero

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Summary: Dylan transforms into Mister bug while he was falling. Luckily no one was looking at the stars tonight because they would’ve spotted a Dalmatian transforming in the air. Dylan looks around Camden to see if he can use his yo-yo to grapple any buildings near by him.

Dylanbug: there!  
He yelled, Dylan threw yo-yo at a stoplight. The yo-yo wraps around the spotlight with ease. Dylan uses the magic yo-yo as an grappling hook and pulls himself towards the stoplight. Dylan safely lands on top of the stoplight and begins to talk to himself.  
Dylanbug: phew, now that I landed I have to find Dolly and summer.  
He throws his yo-yo and starts grappling around Camden.  
Dylanbug: (while swinging through town) where are they where are they.  
Dylan over swings himself over Camden to get a overhead view of the town. Dylan finds the disaster twins wreaking havoc on the town by creating tornadoes. Dylan uses the Communication settings on his yo-yo to call chat noir.   
Hanselnoir voice mail: cat got your tongue leave a message.  
Dylanbug: (leaves a message) chat noir we have a akumatized villain get your whiskers over here (hangs up the yo-yo phone)

While Dylan is waiting for chat noir Hansel is having his own issues at home. Hansel lives in a mansion that is a long distances from the Dalmatian house. While Hansel is sitting at the dinner table he asks rose (his nanny) a question.  
Hansel: rose?  
Rose: (formality answers) yes Hansel?  
Hansel: how come mother can’t join me for dinner?  
Rose: you know your mother Is always busy with her work.  
Hansel: (sighs) ok then, can you join me for dinner?  
Rose: sorry Hansel you know that I can’t sit with you I have to make sure you’re satisfied with your dinner.  
Hansel: (Sad expression on his face) I think I lost my appetite (stands up) I’ll be in my room.  
Rose: goodnight Hansel.  
Hansel: (while exiting the room) good goodnight.  
Hansel walks back in his room and jumps on his bed. Plagg comes out of collar and ask.  
Plagg: everything alright pal?  
Hansel: grrrr, why does my mother ignore me.  
Plagg: don’t feel bad you always have me, so um you got any cheese?  
Hansel: do you ever stop thinking about cheese? (Laughs)  
Plagg: yes for your information, I think about Swiss, Gouda and all types of cheese.  
Hansel: (gets up from his bed) come plagg I don’t want to stay inside tonight.  
Plagg: where we going?  
Hansel: we’re gonna see the city of Camden of course.  
Hansel says the magic words  
Hansel: PLAGG CLAWS OUT!

Hansel opens his window and jumped into the nights sky. While he jumped at an incredible height Hansel couldn’t help but enjoy the breeze flowing through his dark fur. Hansel was shortly interrupted by his staff vibrating. Hansel landed by the nearest building and reached for his staff to see if he got a notification. Hansel widen his eyes to see the notification he got if from the one he loves the most and that was Misterbug of course. Hansel waste no time to call misterbug and waits for him to pick up.  
Hansel: (placing his staff against his ear) come on pick up please (whispers to himself).  
Misterbug hung up the phone and used the face time opinion to talk to chat noir.   
Dylanbug: (talking through FaceTime) CHAT NOIR WHERE ARE YOU?!  
Hanselnoir: (also talking through FaceTime) hey there bugga bo~. I got your message, you miss me already?  
Dylan: no ti- ahhh! (Swinging) -me for fun and games chat noir (lightning strike in the background during the FaceTime) gah!   
Hanselnoir: um was that lightning (worried expression on his face)  
Dylan: just get your tail over here somebody sisters has been akumatized by hawkmoth moth.  
Disaster twins: (says in the background of the FaceTime call) Found you!  
Dylanbug: OH DO- (hangs up)  
Hanselnoir: (gasp) Don’t worry mister bug your prince is coming!   
Hansel follows the trail of destruction that the twins left behind them.

Dylanbug: (spinning his yo-yo getting ready to attack) ok you two cut it out right now or you get time outs.  
Thunder: you’re the one who’s getting a time out meanie (throws thunder cloud)  
Dylanbug: (deflects the projectile) knock it off right now!   
Lightning: you can’t tell us what do Misterbug.  
Dee Dee shoots a straight lightning bolt towards the cloud Dylan deflected earlier. The Cloud absorbed the lightning bolt and redirected the shoot towards Dylan.  
Dylanbug: (spinning his yo-yo in shield formation) oh dog here we go.  
Dylans yo-yo took the full impact from the lightning bolt.  
Dylan: (stops spinning his yo-yo) HA! Is that all you got.  
Thunder: (says angrily) oh yeah! Come Dee Dee let’s show him!  
Lightning: but I’m lightning not Dee Dee (says with confusion)   
Thunder: oops my bad.  
Dizzy looks away from Dee Dee and pays attention to Dylan.  
Thunder: THAT THIS! CLOUD BARRAGE!

Dizzy launched approximately thirty thunder clouds, instead of the clouds going straight for Dylan clouds surrounded him and started spinning clockwise. Dylan thinks to himself.  
Dylanbug: (inner thoughts) I should get out of this cloud vortex, I think I know what they’re planning.  
Dylan attempts to run out of the vortex but Dee Dee says  
Lightning: oh no you don’t! LIGHTNING CAGE!  
The disaster twins created a cage for Dylan.  
Dylanbug: (says to himself) chat noir where are you? (worries)   
The Disaster Twins shirk the cage at a slow pace trying to make Dylan fear for his life.   
Disaster twins: now give up and give us your miraculous!  
Dylanbug: never!  
Hawkmoth transmission: good you two you have him where you want him. Now take his miraculous!  
Thunder: play times over Misterbug n-  
Lightning: (interrupts Dizzy) now its time to you vanish.  
Thunder: hey I was gonna say that.  
Lightning: oh sorry, my bad.   
While the twins were talking Dylan can see Hansel on a rooftop. Dylan instantly knew that he’s planning a seek attack but he also knows that Chat noir doesn’t know where the the akuma is so Dylan begins make hand signs. Dylan was pointing at the thunder cloud they were riding on. Chat noir tilts his head in confusion from what Dylan was doing with his hands. Hansel misinterpret what Dylan was doing so he formed his hand in a shape of an heart. Dylan gets annoyed and face palm himself out of chat noir stupidity so he just points at the cloud. So Hansel attempts to whisper the magic words.   
Hansel: CATACLYSM!  
But fails at whispering

The Disaster Twins turned around and said.  
Disaster Twins: what the?  
Hansel jumped off the building to attack the disaster twins akumatized object. Hansel was 2 inches away from the thunder cloud split into two. Dee Dee was on the left half of the cloud and Dizzy was on the right half. Dee Dee begins to laugh and says to Hansel while he’s falling.  
Lightning: HAHA! You missed kitty  
Thunder: what a loser (laughs)  
Hanselnoir: (while falling towards the thunder cage) hey that’s not very nice (throws his staff at the cloud)   
Chat noir attempts to hit the thunder cloud but sadly misses.   
Thunder: what are you even aiming at scratching post (mocking and laughing)  
Chat noir lands inside the thunder cage.  
Hanselnoir: (falling face first into the ground) ow.  
Dylanbug: nice to see you chat noir, you ok? (picks him out by his scarf)  
Hanselnoir: (recovering) you know what they say about cats.  
Dylanbug: (cuts him off) they always land on their feet (chuckles)  
Hanselnoir: (chuckles) no they have nine lives.  
Dylanbug: well kitty it seems you have eight left but that eight will turn into a seven if we don’t find our way out of here.  
Hanselnoir: (holds his hand with left paw) how about that amazing lucky charm of yours?  
Dylanbug: (freeing himself for Hansels grasp) no it’s to early for that. Oh wait I have an idea.  
Dylan pulls Hansel towards him and whispers in his ears.  
Disaster twins: GAME OVER TIME TO DISAPPEAR!  
Hanselnoir: I don’t think so!  
Hansel used his cataclysm to touch the floor below him and Dylan. They both fall into the sewer to take break from the fight.  
Disaster Twins: hey what happened?  
Hawkmoth transmission: you to better get those miraculous or you can say bye bye to your powers!

while being inside the sewers Mister bug and Chat noir begin to brainstorm .  
Hanselnoir: so what now bugga bo?  
Dylanbug: (pacing around) one stop calling me that and two i don't know.  
Hanselnoir: well any plan you come up with i'm all yours  
Dylanbug: ugh, i can't think of anything. They're too face in the air and their range attacks are to risky to handle.  
Hanselnoir: maybe lucky charm?  
Dylanbug: (stops pacing) meh why not.  
Dylan throws his magic yo-yo in the air and says the magic words  
Dylanbug: LUCKY CHARM!  
the lucky charm gave him a.  
Dylanbug: (catches the object) a small statue of guru meow. what am i supposed to do with this?  
Dylan thinks for a moment and realizes that the lucky charm is telling him something.   
Dylanbug: oh shoot i get it now. i'll be right back.  
Hanselnoir: wait where are you going?  
Dylanbug: sorry i can't tell you yet but i can tell you that we're getting back up.  
Hanselnoir: but who's the back up?  
Dylanbug: that's a secret (winks and runs away)  
Hanselnoir: (talks to himself) oh i love that bug.

thirteen minutes later Hansel tries his best to hold off the Disaster twins, while Hansel distracts them Dylan meets the guardian of the miraculous box.

Dylan: (opens the door) master, chat noir and me can't defeat this enemy alone we need backup.  
Master meow: (back facing Dylan) i knew this day would come follow me (stands up).

Dylan follows Master meow to the miraculous box. Master meow opens the box and tells Dylan.  
Master meow: Dylan Dalmatian choose an ally to help you on this mission, such power should be used for the greater good.  
Dylan reaches for the fox miraculous and while holding it he begins to think to himself who to choose.  
Master meow: do you have someone in mind Dylan?  
Dylan: yes. i know just the right person for the job!  
Master meow: then i wish you good luck on this mission. i know you will make the right choice.

Dylanbug: (lands behind her) hello.  
Summer: Ah! m-misterbug?  
Dylanbug: yes, the one and only.  
Summer: (wags tail) oh my gosh i'm a huge fan (hugs him)  
Dylanbug: (slightly blushing and gently pushes her off) oh i'm glad to hear but i have a question for you.  
Summer: (fan girling) oh yes sorry (clears throat) what's the question?  
Dylanbug: do you want to help me and chat noir defeat this villain?  
Summer: (surprised) you're asking me! (stays calm) of course I want to help  
Dylanbug: (holds out the miraculous box) Summer Border Collie (presents the fox miraculous) this is the miraculous of the fox which grants you the power of illusion, with this power you'll use it for the greater good (gives her the box)  
when Summer grabbed the box a Kwamii came out of the jewel and greets herself to Summer.   
Trixx: hello i'm trixx and i'm your Kwamii, to activate your powers just say trixx lets pounce.  
Dylanbug: once the job is done you'll bring the miraculous back to me, can i trust you Summer?  
Summer: (puts on the necklace) you can count on me misterbug.  
Summer says the magic words.  
Summer: TRIXX LETS POUNCE!


	5. Foxy hero part 2

Everything is restored by the magic ladybugs, Dizzy and Dee Dee turn back to normal. While reverting back they fall asleep in summers arm .  
Sunnyvix: awww they’re so adorable  
Hanselnoir: (teasing) they’re not the only ones adorable (winks at summer)  
Sunnyvix: (giggles) naughty kitty.  
Dylanbug: (miraculous starts blinking) uh oh.  
Sunnyvix: (miraculous starts blinking) um what’s that noise? Why is my necklace doing that?  
Hanselnoir: it means that you’re about to change back (twirls his staff) but it’s ok if I see you.  
Sunnyvix: (puts away her flute) silly kitty you know we most keep our identities a secret (giggles)  
Hanselnoir: well you see I was testing you and you pasted (thumbs up)   
Dylanbug: welp see you chat noir. Come in Sunnyvixen (jumps off the building).  
Sunnyvixen: see you later chat noir (waving) hope we can do this again (jumps off the building and follows Dylan)   
Hanselnoir: (talks to himself) welp better get going (uses his staff to extend himself into the air)  
Dylan and summer make it back to Dalmatian street.  
Sunnyvixen: **TRIXX LETS REST** (deactivates transformation) well at least they’re asleep huh?

Sunnyvix: (while staring at him) oh um let’s see how does this works, I guess I just (unprepared jump) wah!   
Summer clumsily lands on the roof top Dylan was on.  
Sunnyvix: (clumsily lands) ah! (Stands up) wow I didn’t feel a thing this suit is awesome.  
Dylanbug: welp that’s magic for you (chuckles) but let’s stay focus chat noir can’t hold off the twins.  
Sunnyvix: oh yes of course. Race ya to the docs (jumps onto another building)  
Dylanbug: (talks to himself) dang this girl is wild. I like it (follows her)  
Dylan and Summer make it to the docs. Hansel texted Dylan to meet him there so they can plan a trap.  
Sunnyvix: (lands near the boardwalk) wow that was fun!  
Dylanbug: (landing on the boardwalk of the docs) ok so chat noir should be here any moment.   
Unexpectedly Hansel lands on his back at the meeting spot surprising Dylan and summer. Hansels body was had lightning sparking out of his suit. Dylan says.  
Dylanbug: nice to see you sparky nice to see you (chuckles)   
Hanselnoir: oh ha h- (notices summer) why hello there (stands up and walks towards summer) and who might you be?  
Sunnyvix: (blushing) oh um I’m sum  
Dylan looks at summer and gives her an cross arm x sign. This means he doesn’t want her to tell chat noir her identity.  
Sunnyvix: (looks back a Hansel) oh I’m Sunnyvixen nice to meet you chat noir.

Hanselnoir: nice to meet you sunny (winks)  
Sunnyvix: (blushing) heh   
Hanselnoir: but Misterbug you might want to use that lucky charm again the twins are coming.  
Dylanbug: oh yeah of course.   
Dylan throws his magic yo-yo in the air and says the magic words.  
Dylanbug: **LUCKY CHARM!**  
The lucky charm gave him a   
Dylanbug: ah! (Lucky charm lands on him) ow.  
Sunnyvix: a tent?  
Hanselnoir: interesting lucky charm bugga bo but I don’t see how it would work?  
Dylanbug: (recovering) ow (realization) wait a minute this is a thunder tent.  
Dylan looks around to see what can he do with his lucky charm. Dylan looks a an opened window then looks at sunnyvixen and chat noir. Dylan comes up with a plan.  
Dylanbug: ok I have a plan but I need both of you.  
Before The Twins arrive Hansel and summer jumped on top of the roof top waiting for Dylans signal. In moments the Disaster Twins arrive and spot Dylan at the docs.  
Disaster twins: well well well.  
Thunder: look it’s the cockroach (giggles)   
Lightning: let’s fry him!  
Dylanbug: alright you to I have a deal for you.  
Disaster twins: hm?  
Dylanbug: I’ll give you my miraculous but first who wants to go to winterfunderland?  
Hawkmoth transmission: don’t listen to him he’s trying to trick you.  
Thunder: (stroking her chin) hmmmm. Why should we believe you?   
Dylanbug: because (giving the paw sign to begin the plan) I’m a super hero you can always trust me.

Sunnyvix: oh that’s the signal but um chat noir?  
Hanselnoir: (tilts head) hm?  
Sunnyvix: how do I create a mirage?  
Hanselnoir: oh that’s easy newbie (chuckles) just think of the illusion that you want to create once you got that down just play the your flute and say mirage.  
Sunnyvix: um that seems easy enough (giggles)   
Summer begins to play her flute and says the magic word.  
Sunnyvix: (plays the flute and says) MIRAGE!  
Summer shoots a yellow projectile at the building they set up the trap at. The mirage she created was a theme park that has the name winterfunderland. Hansel says.  
Hanselnoir: nice work now I’ll get into position.  
Sunnyvix: good luck.  
Hansel grabs the lucky charm and jumps off the building to enter the back of the trap building without the Twins noticing. The twins slowly fly towards the trap and say  
Disaster twins: woah! So awesome!  
Lightning: come Dizzy let’s play!  
Thunder: yes yes yes! LETS GO!  
Dylanbug: (talks to himself) yes come fall for it.  
While the twins fly towards the illusion Hansel prepares his cataclysm.   
Disaster twins: LETS GO! (Flys into the illusion)  
Hawkmoth transmission: NO STOP I COMMADE YOU!

The twins enter the window and to their surprise when they entered they ran into a black spotted red tent and the first thing they say is.  
Disaster Twins: what the!   
The two fall inside the tent and Hansel zips the entrance of the tent and says.   
Hanselnoir: this is what happens when children don’t play nice (mocking them)  
Thunder: hey let’s us out!  
Lightning: no fair!  
Hansel says the magic words.  
Hanselnoir: CATACLYSM!  
Hansel touched the thunder cloud, the cloud has been destroyed from Hansels destructive energy and he says to Dylan.  
Hanselnoir: (throws the akuma outside) up to you bugga bo!  
Dylan uses his magic yo-yo string to flings himself into the air.  
Dylanbug: (draws back and opens yo-yo) play times over little akuma (spinning the yo-yo) **time to de evilize!**  
Dylan throws his yo-yo at the akuma and successfully captures the akuma and says.  
Dylanbug: (while being in the air) Goctha! (Lands on a rooftop and releases the butterfly) bye bye little butterfly.  
Hansel and summer jump on the rooftop also, summer was carrying Dee Dee and Dizzy. Hansel throws the lucky charm at Dylan and says.  
Hanselnoir: here you go boss (throws the lucky charm).  
Dylanbug: (catches the lucky charm) thanks kitty.  
Dylan throws his lucky charm In the air and says the magic word.  
Dylanbug: MIRACULOUS MISTER BUG!

Everything is restored by the magic ladybugs, Dizzy and Dee Dee turn back to normal. While reverting back they fall asleep in summers arm .  
Sunnyvix: awww they’re so adorable  
Hanselnoir: (teasing) they’re not the only ones adorable (winks at summer)  
Sunnyvix: (giggles) naughty kitty.  
Dylanbug: (miraculous starts blinking) uh oh.  
Sunnyvix: (miraculous starts blinking) um what’s that noise? Why is my necklace doing that?  
Hanselnoir: it means that you’re about to change back (twirls his staff) but it’s ok if I see you.  
Sunnyvix: (puts away her flute) silly kitty you know we most keep our identities a secret (giggles)  
Hanselnoir: well you see I was testing you and you pasted (thumbs up)   
Dylanbug: welp see you chat noir. Come in Sunnyvixen (jumps off the building).  
Sunnyvixen: see you later chat noir (waving) hope we can do this again (jumps off the building and follows Dylan)   
Hanselnoir: (talks to himself) welp better get going (uses his staff to extend himself into the air)  
Dylan and summer make it back to Dalmatian street.  
Sunnyvixen: TRIXX LETS REST (deactivates transformation) well at least they’re asleep huh.

Dylanbug: you did amazing summer but what happened to Dolly?  
Summer: (gives back her miraculous) oh she’s looking for Dylan right now but I’m sure they’re fine.  
Dylanbug: oh I’m sure your friend Dylan is fine.  
Summer: (zones out and blushing) oh yeah he’s amazing(snaps back into reality) but I’m sure dolly is fine to heh.   
Dylanbug: (blushing) oh I see well thank you for helping us I hope we can do this again.  
Summer: (hugs him) me to, bye Misterbug (runs back inside)  
Dylanbug: well I better transform back (hides behind a trash can) **TIKKI SPOTS OFF** (deactivates transformation)   
Tikki: I thought Hansel is the one and only Dylan?  
Dylan: what are you talking about?  
Tikki: I’m talking about Summer. Do you like her now?  
Dylan: (blushing) I-I, I don’t have to answer that (turns his head away from her)   
Tikki: (giggles) come on let’s go return the miraculous.  
Dylan: well I guess I have some free time (chuckles) let’s go.

Hawkmoth: hm, a new hero huh. you may have won this round Misterbug and chat noir but next time i will Triumph!

To be continued.


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This chapter akumatized victim 
> 
> Name: Dante Dalmatian  
Villain name: Zombier  
Ability: anyone he touches with his right paw turns a zombie slave  
Stats:  
Power| 5/10  
Speed| 6/10  
Intelligence| 4/10  
Summary: a week later after the events that transpired in Camden, the city is now going back to normal after the akuma attack. Dylan and Dolly just made it to school and as soon as they got in they went straight to their classroom. Dolly and Dylan have the same home room class and most of their friends are In there. The year just started and Dylan hasn’t made that much friends due to the akuma attacks and the school was shut down after the Disaster Twins incident but now its a new week and things turned back to normal for now, Dylan can finally return to school without. When he first entered he noticed some unfamiliar faces.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes I did get permission from the other users to use there 101 Dalmatian Street original characters for this story.

Teacher: hello class nice to see you all again without all the madness going on the past couple of weeks. Let’s start with an introduction.  
Dan: (stands up and rises his hand) I have a question teach?  
Teacher: oh yes Dan?  
Dan: why am I in the back this year?  
Teacher: oh well your mom called and wanted you to sit in the back row just in case a super villain comes in so you can exit out the window (chuckles)  
The whole classroom laughing at Dan and Max.  
Dan: (annoyed) oh ha ha yeah yeah laugh it up (sits back down).  
Teacher: ok class we all had our fun but that reminds me, before we begin I have to rearrange the seats this year. But Dan and Max you stay there.  
Max: (looks at Dan) you and your big mouth.  
Dan: (doesn’t look at Max) shut up we’re brothers and we share the pain (sarcastically says).  
Teacher: Dawson and Marsden.  
Dawson: hm?  
Marsden: yes?  
Teacher: you two sit in the middle row this year. Why don’t you two get to know each other.  
Dawson: um ok (walks to the middle row)   
Marsden: sure why not (walks to the middle row)

Dylan and Dolly enter the classroom and sit in their usually spot.  
Fergus: yo d-dog how you been man.  
Dylan: (sits right next to fergus) hey man (yawns) how’s it going?  
Fergus: cool cool just been chilling.  
Dolly sits next to summer and says.  
Dolly: hey.  
Summer: sup girl how you been.  
Dolly: ugh terrible I’ve been yelled at all week.  
Summer: oh how come?  
Dolly: remember when Dee Dee and Dizzy got akumatized?  
Summer: oh yeah I so forgot about that, I ran for my life that night.  
Dolly: well at least Misterbug and chat noir fixed it as usual (giggles) but his magic can’t save me from my parents fury.  
Summer: (nudges her) hey I heard there was another super hero with them that night.  
Dolly: (looks at her) really, who is it?  
Summer: it’s-  
Dimentio: (turns around and looks at Dolly and interrupts Summer) wait Dolly weren’t you in the middle of that akuma attack?  
Dolly: yeah why you ask?

Dimentio: oh I was just checking because wouldn’t you have seen the new hero?  
Dolly: well uh you see I was busy surviving so yeah.  
While the back of the class was talking to Dolly about the akumatized villain last week the teacher begins moving seats  
Teacher: Dezmen how about you move in the front row this year.  
Dezmen: sighs (stands up out of frustration) fine where do I sit this year.  
Teacher: you’ll sit right next to Dimentio this year.  
Dezmen: What! Why!?  
Dimentio: is that a problem Dezmen?  
Dezmen: (turns around and looks at him) yeah that’s a problem, I don’t want to hear you talk to Dolly the whole year.  
Dimentio: (with a annoyed expression on his face and starts growling) grrrrrr  
Teacher: that’s enough you you two, there will be no fighting in this classroom!  
Dan: (says from the back of the room)  
I don’t know teach that would be an interesting fight (chuckles)  
Teacher: Dan do you want to go to the principals office.   
Marsden: (chuckles) you just got back and you’re already going to the principals office, nice going Dan.  
Dan: ah watch it if you guys upset me then I might get akumatized.  
Teacher: (continuing the seating arrangement) ok Dezmen please just sit with Dimentio.  
Dezmen: ugh fine (walks to his new seat)  
Fifthteen minutes later all the seats have been arranged for most of the students. While the class was getting situated Fergus begins to talk to Dylan.  
Fergus: (whispers) yo Dyl   
Dylan: (turns his head to him) hm?  
Fergus: I think I might of upset Dante today.  
Dylan: (raises eyebrow) huh? Tell me what happened?  
Fergus: ok so this happened before coming to school like I think (strokes chin) three hours before class. Well let me start from the beginning.

Three hours before class started Fergus was at the park packing his music set up. Dante and Fergus had plans before school started but.  
Dante: (approaching fergus) hey man  
Fergus: yo sup my dog (hugs Dante)  
Dante: (still being hugged) um yeah heh.  
Fergus: (lets go of him) so man what ya up to?  
Dante: well I brought my guitar like you wanted me to.  
Fergus: (face palm) oh no we were supposed to hang today huh?  
Dante: yeah we’ve planned this a week ago remember?  
Fergus: shoot Dante I cant today I had plans with Dimentio and Dawson in a hour.  
Dante: (confused expression on his face) wait but I thought you said you don’t hang out with them anymore (he says with a hint of anger and confusion in his voice)  
Fergus: well we made up now my dog, since all these akumas been flying around it’s been very stressful lately.  
Dante: (tilts head down) oh I see (says with sadness in his voice)  
Fergus: (places his paw on Dante’s shoulder) I’m sorry man we can hang out next time, I wish you can tag along but you know how it is with those guys.  
Dante: (takes his paw off his shoulder) no it’s cool I see how it is.  
Fergus: sorry man but I’ll catch you later (grabs his bag) later Dante (runs off)

While Fergus left Dante slowly following. Dante wanted to hang out with him badly but he stopped by the front gate with his body barely outside the gate. Dante slammed his paw against the gate out of anger and says to himself.  
Dante: grr why would he want to hang out with them Instead of me (closes his eyes while his head is down)

Hawkmoth: nothing more disappointing than a friend ditching you for someone else. What a perfect opportunity to control this anger.

Hawkmoth grabbed the nearest butterfly and placed her paw over it turning the butterfly into a akuma.

Hawkmoth: fly away my little akuma and make this poor pup some new friends!

The akuma flies out the window searching for its pray. Within minutes the akuma finds Dante laying on the ground depressed with a guitar in his paws, the akuma made contact with his guitar turning it dark purple. Dante Stands up with his guitar still in his paws and listens to hawkmoths transmission.  
Hawkmoth: hello Zombier I’m hawkmoth, so your friend is neglecting you hm? Well I’m giving you the power to make everyone your friend but of course your best friend hawkmoth needs you to get something for her. Hand me Misterbug and Chat noir miraculous.

Dante: I’ll show them I can be their best friend It’ll be the end of the world for all of them! (Transforms into a super villain)


End file.
